Adik Perempuan
by Hureira
Summary: Baekhyun terdiam, tidak bisa bicara, dan Lu Han tersenyum selayaknya pangeran. Dan mereka lupa kalau ini di kantin. Seketika gaduh.EXO, GS, OOC. Ahn Sohee, Lu Han/Girl!Baekhyun, Girl!Kyungsoo, Minseok, Chanyeol, Jongdae.


.

.

.

"Siapa suruh kau duduk di mejaku?" Tanya Kyungsoo saat Baekhyun duduk di mejanya, di mejanya, dia bahkan belum membereskan bukunya.

"Tidak ada." Baekhyun menggeleng manis pada Kyungsoo. Dia menyilang kakinya dan sekali lagi melirik ponselnya, "Chanyeol dan Jongdae sebentar lagi kesini." Katanya.

"_Hello, Ladies!_"

"Itu mereka." Kata Baekhyun pada sapaan Chanyeol yang langsung memeluknya. Baekhyun mencakar tangan Chanyeol dengan kukunya yang panjang dan diwarnai merah jambu pucat.

"Ah! Sakit, Baek!" Seru Chanyeol, dan Jongdae duduk di meja Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo membulat, "Siapa suruh kau duduk di mejaku?" Tanyanya, Jongdae tersenyum kikuk.

"Maaf." Dan dia turun, tidak seperti Baekhyun yang mulai ribut dengan Chanyeol.

"Dia ada di bawah, Baek." Kata Chanyeol, dia melonggarkan dasinya sedikit, kalau tidak biasa pakai dasi orang akan mudah melepasnya, tapi Chanyeol sebenarnya sedang merasa sedikit gerah. Hari ini memang panas, Baekhyun saja menggulung lengan kemejanya sesiku, Kyungsoo yang biasanya rapi dengan dasinya kini tidak pakai dasi.

"Mana?" Tanya Baekhyun, tidak peduli hari sepanas inipun dia tetap mencari pangeran tampannya.

"Itu, di lapangan dengan timnya." Kata Chanyeol, tangannya yang besar menunjuk-nunjuk ke luar jendela, ke lapangan yang terlihat jelas dari jendela kelas Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Jongdae dan Chanyeol sebenarnya dari kelas lain.

Mata Baekhyun mencari, kemudian menemukan kunciran yang bergerak-gerak di atas kepala seseorang, "Aku lihat! Aku lihat!" Seru Baekhyun.

"Jangan berisik, Baekhyun." Kata Jongdae, dia tahu Kyungsoo sudah mulai terganggu. Kyungsoo sendiri mulai mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya, tidak mau diganggu walau bisa diganggu.

Baekhyun sendiri sepertinya sudah terlalu berkonsentrasi pada pangerannya sampai-sampai tidak mendengarkan perkataan Jongdae, "Ah... Senior Lu, aku suka sekali..." Racaunya.

Satu lantai di bawahnya Senior Kim Minseok menyadari sesuatu, "Anak kelas satu itu fanatik sekali." Komentarnya.

"Siapa, Min?" Tanya Lu Han, kalau saja Kim Minseok ini perempuan, Lu Han sudah pasti memacarinya.

"Itu, anak perempuan yang menempel di kaca." Katanya, Minseok tidak mengenalinya karena pengelihatannya sebenarnya tidak baik, tapi Lu Han mengenalinya, "Anak seperti itu pasti penggemarnya Yifan," Minseok memutar mata, "Walau main bolanya kacau." Dia lalu menghela napas, melirik Yifan yang baru saja jatuh, dan menghela napas lagi.

Lu Han tertawa, "Yifan itu susah mengendalikan kakinya, kita ampuni saja, bagaimana?"

Minseok ikut tertawa, "Baiklah, kita ampuni." Di mata Lu Han Minseok terlihat sangat manis, kalau saja dia perempuan pasti sudah Lu Han pacari.

Walau kita punya versi perempuan dari Minseok itu sendiri.

"Kakak, aku bawa air." Katanya, itu Minseok versi perempuan, adik Kim Minseok itu sendiri.

Lu Han tersenyum, sepertinya dia ada di surga, "Terimakasih, Sohee." Katanya, tapi Sohee bukanlah Minseok jadi Lu Han tidak ingin memacarinya.

Sebenarnya Lu Han punya seorang putri untuk dicintai, dia meneguk air mineral yang dibawakan Sohee, putri itu cantik, dia manis dan mungil, benar-benar seksi dengan roknya yang sedikit dipendekkan, Minseok sampai benar-benar memukul kepala Lu Han kalau dia sudah berpikir yang tidak tidak, putri yang cantik itu suka sekali merawat kukunya, juga sangat pintar bernyanyi dan bermain piano, marganya Byun dan dia sekarang sedang menempel di jendela entah memperhatikan siapa. Kemungkinan putrinya memperhatikan orang lain membuat Lu Han kesal, tapi putrinya memang mudah bergaul dengan siapapun.

Sampai sang putri ditarik rambut panjang cokelat tuanya ke belakang, itu ulah Kyungsoo kalau Lu Han mau tahu, "AH!" Lu Han merasa itu pasti sakit.

"Kakak kenapa?" Tanya Sohee, Sohee memanggilnya kakak karena Lu Han yang meminta.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa. Haruskah kita ke kantin sekarang?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Harus!" Seru Minseok, dia yang paling fanatik kalau soal makanan, apapun yang dia makan akan terasa seperti itu makanan paling lezat di dunia padahal sebenarnya tidak.

Lu Han tertawa. Dia, sebagai pria sejati, memimpin jalan menuju kantin. Kyungsoo yang pertama menyadari tapi karena dia Kyungsoo dia tidak akan bilang kalau Lu Han dan Minseok dan otomatis Sohee sedang memesan makanan saat ini di kantin. Sayangnya, Chanyeol justru bertemu dengannya dan malah mengobrol meskipun di tangannya ada dua sandwich dan satu jajangmyun. Kyungsoo mulai kesal menunggu makanannya.

Jongdae duduk di sampingnya dan sibuk dengan makanan ringannya, dia mengunyah, "Bukannya itu Senior Lu Han?" Tanyanya, Kyungsoo meneguk air mineral, kalau Jongdae itu dia, dia tidak akan bilang.

"Mana!?" Baekhyun berseru.

"Itu, dengan Chanyeol." Jawab Jongdae.

Mata Baekhyun memicing, dia sudah menemukan Lu Han... dengan seorang gadis di sampingnya, "Siapa gadis itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin, Kyungsoo lebih cocok begitu.

"Bukannya itu Sohee, dia adiknya Senior Minseok." Jelas Jongdae.

"Kenapa kau tahu?" Tanya Kyungsoo, mewakili pertanyaan Baekhyun.

"Hanya tahu saja." Kata Jongdae, dia mengangkat tangan.

"Dia terlihat dekat sekali dengan Senior Lu Han, aku iri." Kata Baekhyun, berpangku tangan.

"Tentu saja." Chanyeol datang dan langsung berbicara, kemudian dia seolah-olah berbisik pada Baekhyun, "Ada rumor mereka berkencan."

Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya dan Jongdae menganga, Chanyeol dapat injakan di kaki dan sikutan dari Baekhyun, gadis itu menyerang setengah seperti seorang gadis setengah seperti master Hapkido. Dengan predikat master Hapkidonya dia merasa pantas diadu dengan Huang Zitao, sayangnya Zitao terlalu lurus dan tidak mau memukul orang selain membela diri walaupun dia bisa.

"Aduduh, Baek," Chanyeol mengaduh, "Jangan kasar-kasar."

"Biar saja!" Baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya."

"Tapi Senior Lu Han memang terlihat dekat sekali dengan Sohee." Kata Baekhyun lagi dan sayangnya tidak ada yang memperhatikan.

.

.

.

"Kau harus coba ikut aku latihan." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Kapan?"

"Jam tiga, di gedung olahraga. Bagaimana?"

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, "Lalu sebelum itu apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanyanya.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya, dua lewat tigapuluh empat, "Sekarang saja kita ke gedung olahraga."

"Sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun, dia memakai jaket baseball-nya dan snapback Chanyeol, dua anak ini sangat hip dibanding suspender dan dasi kupu-kupu Kyungsoo yang rapi-sedikit kaku.

"Iya, sekarang." Dan Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun sampai di lapangan yang sepi dan mengajarinya trik basket.

"Kukumu?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun di tengah-tengah.

Baekhyun menunjukan tangannya, dua-duanya, "bersyukurlah aku baru potong kuku." Katanya, walaupun untuk Chanyeol kuku Baekhyun masih sedikit panjang, Chanyeol terbiasa memotong kukunya sehabis-habisnya.

"Itu bagus." Kata Chanyeol, sebelum tawa kecilnya yang rendah menggema di lapangan.

Ada Lu Han, kenapa dia datang? Dia anak tim sepakbola bukan tim basket dan dia tiba-tiba terlihat tidak senang. Baekhyun menyadarinya, dia menepuk lengan Chanyeol sedikit terlalu keras. Yang Chanyeol lihat adalah mata Lu Han yang menatap tajam dan Minseok di sebelahnya.

"Hua! Manager!" Seru Chanyeol, memanggil Minseok dengan sebutan manager padahal sebenarnya Minseok hanya orang yang tidak sengaja disuruh Yifan melakukan ini dan itu untuk tim basket.

"Hei, Chanyeol." Sapanya, tapi dia menendang betis Lu Han di depannya, Lu Han duduk di sembarang kursi.

"Kapten mana?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Nanti juga muncul, kau main saja dengan pacarmu." Kata Minseok, senyumnya memiliki seribu arti dan Lu Han terlihat makin kesal. Chanyeol yang menyadarinya sendiri.

"AH! Dia bukan pacarku, iya kan, Baekhyun?"

"Iya." Baekhyun mengiyakan.

"Kami teman dari bayi~" Kata Chanyeol, dia memeluk lengan Baekhyun dan menaruh kepalanya di bahu gadis itu, Baekhyun menjewer telinga Chanyeol. Minseok tertawa.

"Ah... Baekhyun, bagaimana kalau kau duduk, dengan Lu Han mungkin?" Tawar Minseok, Baekhyun merasa dia akan pingsan.

Anggota tim basket mulai datang dan bermain dan dari jauh Sohee juga datang.

"Kak Lu Han!" Serunya, Baekhyun benar-benar tidak suka gadis itu.

"Aku pergi, Senior." Dan dia kabur begitu saja, sepertinya akan ke kantin mencari siapapun untuk mengobrol.

Sohee terlihat bingung, "Kenapa dia tiba-tiba pergi? Kak, itu pacarmu?" Tanyanya pada Lu Han.

"Belum, tapi akan." Jawab Lu Han.

"Dasar, Kakak ini." Lalu dia duduk, "Lalu kenapa dia pergi?"

Lu Han mengangkat bahu.

Sohee menutup mulutnya, lalu bicara, "Apa karena aku, dia pikir kita pacaran! Kak, itu kacau sekali!"

Lu Han tidak mengerti, "Hah? Kau serius?"

Sohee ingin memukul Lu Han, "Kakak ini tidak peka sekali! Laki-laki memang sama saja, sama-sama tidak peka!"

"Yah! Mana bisa kau bicara begitu!?"

"Lalu kenapa kau membiarkan dia pergi?" Tanya Sohee.

Lu Han jadi lebih tidak mengerti, sepertinya Sohee benar soal dia tidak peka.

"Aduh, sudahlah, masih ada hari esok untuk mengejarnya."

.

.

.

Lu Han tidak duduk bersama Baekhyun lagi dan Baekhyun juga terlihat lebih peduli dengan teman-temannya, tapi Sohee selalu menunjuk-nunjuk Byun Baekhyun.

"Pergi."

"Haruskah aku?"

"Pergi!"

Lu Han tidak berkata apa-apa lagi pada Sohee, anak ini lebih menggebu daripada kakaknya dan itu salah satu alasan kenapa dia bukan kakaknya, Minseok lebih diam dan terarah tapi lidahnya bisa tajam hanya saja dia menyembunyikannya.

Dan di meja lain di kantin Baekhyun juga sendiri.

"Baekhyun, kau sendiri?" Lu Han tiba-tiba muncul, mengagetkan Baekhyun, untung saja Baekhyun tidak menng-hapkidonya.

"A-ah, iya. Senior sendirian saja?" Tanya Baekhyun, mencari Minseok dan Sohee yang biasanya ditempeli-menempeli Lu Han.

"Aku sendiri."

"Senior Minseok? Sohee?" Tanya Baekhyun, Lu Han mulai duduk di sebelahnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bersama mereka, biarkan mereka berdua punya waktu untuk keluarga." Kata Lu Han, Baekhyun mengangguk dan hanya mengangguk saja. Diam-diam mengatur napas agar tidak mati di tempat, Lu Han manis sekali!

"Tapi Senior dan Sohee tidak, maksudku kalian teman biasa kan?"

"Aku justru akan senang sekali kalau kita bukan teman," Kata Lu Han, "Sohee itu adik untukku." Lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Baekhyun bingung, "Adik, memang senior tidak punya adik?"

Lu Han menggeleng, "Aku anak tunggal, jadi akan sangat menyenangkan sekali kalau bisa punya adik atau kakak." Dan Lu Han tersenyum, sepertinya dia menganggap Minseok dan Sohee sebagai saudaranya.

"Kau sendiri? Kau punya saudara?" Tanya Lu Han.

"Aku punya kakak, namanya Baekbeom." Cerita Baekhyun, "Kadang-kadang menyebalkan, tapi kakakku sebenarnya baik."

"Wah... pasti menyenangkan." Kata Lu Han.

"Kalau Senior mau, Senior juga bisa menjadikanku adik, seperti Sohee." Tawar Baekhyun, setidaknya dia akan jadi dekat dengan Lu Han.

Lu Han tersenyum, semua senyumnya di mata Baekhyun selalu manis, "Tidak bisa, kau lebih dari itu."

Dan bel masuk berbunyi sementara Baekhyun mendadak bodoh.

"Kau mau menonton latihan sepakbola?" Tanya Lu Han.

.

.

.

Dan siang Baekhyun lebih sering dihabiskan di lapangan hijau sekolah mereka, ada Sohee juga seringnya karena kakaknya juga di situ.

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya?"

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" Tanya Sohee, Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak benar-benar benci pada gadis ini.

"Iya, silahkan."

Dan mereka diam.

"Kau dekat dengan Kak- maksudku Senior Lu ya?"

"Tidak sedekat itu, kau lebih dekat, dia menganggapmu adiknya kan?"

Sohee tertawa, "Iya, kau benar." Pelan-pelan kedua gadis ini melihat Minseok menjentikan jari lalu menaruh telunjuk di depan bibir, kode pada Sohee yang langsung mengangguk.

Untuk Minseok, cinta itu harus didapatkan dengan usaha sendiri, dan Lu Han juga sepertinya tidak butuh bantuan.

Sohee tersenyum lebar pada Baekhyun, "Aku pergi ya, Baekhyun."

"Iya."

Dua bersaudara itu yang aneh atau Baekhyun saja?

Sampai akhirnya Lu Han yang naik setelah latihan selasai.

"Sohee tadi bicara apa?" Tanyanya.

"Hanya basa-basi." Jawab Baekhyun.

"Oh." Lu Han mengangguk mengerti.

Lalu mereka diam, di diam yang seperti ini Baekhyun merasa akan pingsan.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh ke arah dan sebuah kecupan di bibir menyapanya. Baekhyun segera mendorong dada Lu Han, benar kalau dia menyukai Lu Han tapi dia bukan murahan.

"Ma-maaf." Kata Lu Han, dia memerah dan tidak berani menatap Baekhyun, bukankah seharusnya Baekhyun yang pergi? Kenapa justru Lu Han yang kabur? Baekhyun saking herannya sampai tidak jadi marah. Lagipula sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak marah, dia hanya ingin kepastian atas dasar apa Lu Han menciumnya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, lagipula masih ada besok untuk bertanya pada Lu Han.

.

.

.

"Senior Lu-" Saat Baekhyun ,mencoba menyapa, Lu Han pergi, mata Kyungsoo membulat dan Jongdae menganga, Chanyeol juga terkejut, Baekhyun mengamuk.

Lu Han bahkan tidak tidak menatap Baekhyun sedikitpun saat mereka tidak sengaja bertemu di kantin, Baekhyun jadinya berpikir akan seperti apa jadinya kalau dia meng-hapkido kakak kelasnya itu?

"Mungkin dia sedang buru-buru?" Kata Jongdae, dia yang paling mengerti kapan harus menenangkan orang, dia menepuk-nepuk bahu Baekhyun dan Baekhyun balas menepuk lengannya.

Tapi Baekhyun justru makin kesal saat Lu Han sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya walaupun dia datang ke lapangan, hanya Sohee yang ada disitu.

"Baekhyun-ah, Kak- Senior Lu itu memang bodoh." Kata Sohee, dan Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk karena ucapan Sohee. Lu Han itu tidak jelas, berani berbuat tapi tidak berani bertanggungjawab, setidaknya cobalah bicara dengan Baekhyun, Baekhyun berdo'a semoga anak itu jadi lebih bertanggungjawab atas apa yang dia lakukan di masa mendatang.

Lalu siang itu Minseok dan adiknya mengusir Lu Han dara kawanan untuk melakukan pertanggungjawaban atas apa yang sudah dia lakukan pada Baekhyun, Baekhyun sendiri santai saja karena dia tidak tahu tentang hal itu, tapi dia, kalau-kalau bertemu, akan bicara dengan senior sialannya itu. Baekhyun juga sendiri karena Chanyeol di kamar mandi, Jongdae di ruang guru, dan Kyungsoo tidak mau keluar kelas.

"Baekhyun..." Panggil Lu Han.

Baekhyun antusias, dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk meng-hapkido orang ini, "Iya?"

"Aku... sebenarnya aku..."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun tenang, "Senior mau minta maaf lagi soal itu?"

"Aku-"

"Aku sebenarnya tidak marah-"

"Aku pikir kau marah." Kata Lu Han.

"Aku tidak marah," kata Baekhyun, "aku suka." Bisik Baekhyun, Lu Han tidak mendengar.

"Kau tidak marah?" Tanya Lu Han, Baekhyun mengangguk, Lu Han menghela napasnya yang serasa tertahan selama berhari-hari karena dia takut Baekhyun marah.

"Aku hanya," Baekhyun menghela napas berat, "Aku tidak masalah kalau kau anggap adik, aku cuma perlu tahu kenapa kau menciumku waktu itu, aku tidak punya pengalaman dalam hal seperti ini dan aku jadinya bingung apa yang ingin aku lakukan," Kata Baekhyun mulai malu-malu, "Kadang aku malah ingin meng-hapkidomu, Senior."

Lu Han tersentak, sama sekali tidak ada di bayangkannya tentang Baekhyun dan jurus hapkido.

"Kau bukan adikku." Kata Lu Han, "Tidak bisa jadi adikku."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Baekhyun, apa maksudnya Lu Han tidak menyukainya? Dan ciuman tiba-tiba waktu itu apa maksudnya?

"Kau lebih dari itu, aku mencintaimu, bukan sebagai kakak, tapi sebagai seorang pria."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak bisa bicara, dan Lu Han tersenyum selayaknya pangeran.

Dan mereka lupa kalau ini di kantin.

Seketika gaduh.

.

FIN

.


End file.
